03191
}} is the 3,193rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 3 June, 2002. Plot Part 1 In the village, Andy walks and Mack puts some decorations up for the jubilee. In the Village Hall Ashley tries to encourage volunteers to climb a ladder for the Jubilee. Len, Edna, Betty, Seth, Alan are all present. They make excuses, but volunteer to hold. Gloria checks it's OK. Outside, Andy asks Viv where Katie is. Viv tells Donna she still may have a chance of being the Queen. Lucy jokes and Viv makes a dig. Robert and the crowd laugh. In Cafe Hope, Viv says she must find Jack because Katie and Andy are talking. Emily is making food for the street party. Katie and Andy have a pregnancy test for Katie to do. Gloria enters to shorten her dress. Katie tells Andy she loves him, kisses him and leaves. In Home Farm, loud music is being played from the television. Zoe is worried about living there. Chris and Terry say it's fine, then Chris leaves the room. In the Woolpack Kitchen, Katie tries the dress on. Gloria comes to run through the itinerary. Diane persuades Gloria to go outside with Victoria and Belle dressed as fairies for a picture. Marlon and Tricia leave for the village Hall. Diane asks Betty and Edna to go to the bar. Diane tells Katie her Dad will be proud. Mack enters and tells Katie she looks lovely. Diane follows Mack out to the cellar. Katie takes the pregnancy test out of the bag and sighs. Outside, Zak and Sam tell a woman the village is closed to cars and tell them to park and walk. Zak mentions Jesse James and they call it Roquefort Car Park. Harry Partridge MP arrives. Outside the Woolpack, a photograph is taken of Eric, Gloria, Belle and Victoria. They wonder where Chris Tate is. They leave the fairies now they've served their purpose! In the Woolpack toilet, Katie sees the results of her pregnancy test and Diane shouts from outside telling her to hurry up. She puts the test up her sleeve. In Home Farm kitchen, Terry finds Chris and they talk about Zoe. Chris doesn't know if he can handle the situation because Zoe is normally the strong one. Charity enters and they discuss going to the jubilee. In the village, Robert whistles at Donna in a pink dress with Viv and Bob beside her. Diane exits the Woolpack and introduces Katie and the photographer leaves them. Crowds cheer and clap. Robert tells Andy he won't hang on to her. Katie looks nervously at Andy. Part 2 Outside the Woolpack, Katie drags Donna to the toilet. Betty and Edna make a comment on kids of today. Katie tells Donna she is pregnant and that everyone will have to take Andy and Katie seriously. Donna is holding the test. Viv comes to find them. Viv persuades Donna to show her what is behind her back and sees the positive pregnancy test. She thinks Donna is pregnant, then realises it's Katie. Outside the Woolpack, Katie is worried. In the village Eric, Gloria and Mr Partridge walk to the parade. Sam and Zak walk by and Mr Partridge compliments them to Eric and Gloria. They take credit for the parking outside the village arrangement although it was nothing to do with them. Mr Partridge comments on Gloria's 'pair'! In the Woolpack, Viv tells Bob that Katie is pregnant. He jokes about HM Queen. Viv and Donna argue and Viv says she won't tell anyone, but must go on the procession cart with her. Eric introduces the procession. Katie and Andy exchange glances. Lisa cracks a joke. Viv encourages them to let Donna on the cart with Katie. The band play, and the procession goes through the village. Eric, Gloria and Mr Partridge talk about having to walk because there are no cars allowed in the village. Betty, Edna, and Viv talk about Katie and Andy. Viv suggests Katie is pregnant. Andy looks at Katie lovingly. In Home Farm, Charity apologises by telephone to Gloria, telling her they have a bug. Then, Charity advises Chris to talk to Zoe and tells him there's a Community Psychiatric Nurse coming to see Zoe that day. Chris says that all he has is money. Charity kisses Chris. In the village, Donna tells Katie she is stupid to keep the baby. Katie says she's happy. Betty points to Katie with Nicola and Emily. Katie is worried. Gloria is fed up of Mr Partridge looking at her 'pair'. Betty asks Eric and Gloria if they've heard the news about Katie. Latisha, Brian and Lisa cheer Katie on. Betty tells Lisa that Katie's pregnant, and Brian overhears. Then Robert challenges Betty. There is a scene and Gloria tells them to get on with the day. Jack asks Katie what's going on with her Dad. Katie panics and Donna tells her, her Mum knows. In Home Farm, Terry leaves, and Charity signals Chris to talk to Zoe. She tells him she can't watch the news, because she thinks it's her fault. She is guilty and frightened. Chris turns off the television and tells Zoe she's a good person. Zoe calls him a bully, then asks for help and Chris tells Zoe he loves her. Zoe cries. Charity looks on as he tells her everything will be OK. In the village, Brian approaches Katie and tells her to get off the float. He shouts at her and so does Jack. Andy arrives and goes to Katie. They all argue. Katie announces her pregnancy to the village. Viv and Diane argue with Bob in the background. Viv calls Diane a bad parent and punches Viv, who lands in a puddle. Diane, Lisa, Sam and Zak laugh at Viv. By the float, Brian calls Katie and Andy selfish. Katie and Andy tell them they've planned the baby. Brian goes home. Katie cries in Andy's arms. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes